


L'ultima partita

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>La giornata era splendida, il sole splendeva alto nel cielo, gli uccellini cinguettavano felici e tutte quelle altre cose del genere. Osservai fuori dalla finestra con un enorme sorriso sulle labbra, era la giornata ideale per fotografare un branco di ragazzi che correvano dietro a un pallone. Non che mi interessasse dei ragazzi, beh, non di tutti. </i><br/>(...)<br/><i>La gioia della nostra squadra era pari solo alla rabbia dell’altra e mi trovai istintivamente a cercare il numero quattro; mentre scattavo un’altra foto pensai che ci fosse qualcosa che non mi piaceva nel suo sguardo.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultima partita

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la seconda settimana della Fandom League, per Maridichallenge.  
>  **Prompt:** partita.

La giornata era splendida, il sole splendeva alto nel cielo, gli uccellini cinguettavano felici e tutte quelle altre cose del genere. Osservai fuori dalla finestra con un enorme sorriso sulle labbra, era la giornata ideale per fotografare un branco di ragazzi che correvano dietro a un pallone. Non che mi interessasse dei ragazzi, beh, non di tutti. Tornai a dedicare l’attenzione al portatile, dovevo liberare la memoria della macchina fotografica e non era un’operazione facile, continuavo a incantarmi un po’ troppo sulle foto (decisamente troppe) dell’attaccante della nostra squadra. Era il motivo per cui avevo deciso di dedicarmi agli articoli sportivi, in fondo, anche se non me ne intendevo di calcio.  
“Oh, che strano, una foto di Jonathan Leibowitz. Chissà cosa ci fa sul tuo computer.”  
Feci un salto sulla sedia sentendo la voce del mio coinquilino accanto al mio orecchio e d’istinto abbassai la finestra con la foto incriminata, cosa che lo fece ridere di più.  
“Paul, dannazione, non si appare così alle spalle delle persone! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo.”  
“Come se qualcuno avesse ancora dei dubbi sulla tua cotta per lui.”  
“Io... non... non è vero,” balbettai mentre lui mi superava per andarsi a prendere un bicchier d’acqua.  
“Oh, certo, _lui_ ancora non lo sa. Non so chi sia più scemo tra voi due.”  
“Ehi!”  
Paul scrollò le spalle. “A che ora c’è la partita?”  
“Alle tre. Senti, sono un po’ indietro, potresti...”  
“Sì, ci penso io al pranzo, così non svieni mentre cerchi di fargli più foto possibili.” Sospirò ed io gli sorrisi riconoscente. Era stato un bene che avessi trovato un compagno con cui andassi così d’accordo e con cui ci capivamo facilmente, anche se non perdeva occasione di prendermi in giro. “Anche se mi chiedo perché ti affanni ancora così tanto, non l’hai già fotografato da tutte le posizioni possibili? Ah, no, vero, mancano quelle più... piacevoli.”  
Mi lanciò uno sguardo malizioso e, ancora grato per il pranzo, mi ci volle un secondo in più del necessario per capire cosa intendesse. “Paul!” urlai lanciandogli contro la prima cosa che trovai a disposizione, che si rivelò essere una penna.  
Per sua fortuna aveva dei riflessi straordinariamente buoni, anche se stava ridendo.

Nonostante non dovessi occuparmi di nulla se non di preparare la mia roba, mi ero ritrovato a uscire all’ultimo minuto e ad arrivare appena in tempo. La fortuna fu dalla mia, però, e lo seppi quando vidi il ragazzo dai capelli rossi agitare un braccio nella mia direzione. Denis Leary, probabilmente, sarebbe sempre stato “il ragazzo dai capelli rossi” nella mia mente; la prima volta che lo avevo visto il colore dei suoi capelli era una delle prime cose che avevo notato, assieme al fatto che era troppo vicino a Jon e troppo alto, per lui.  
“Non ti conoscessi, avrei pensato che non saresti venuto,” mi accolse ridacchiando e spostando il suo giacchetto per farmi sistemare sul posto accanto al suo, prima di salutare Paul.  
“Grazie.”  
Avevo appena finito di preparare la mia Nikon quando Denis mi avvertì che le squadre stavano entrando in campo. Balzai in piedi e mi avvicinai al parapetto, scrutando il campo in cerca di Jon; anche lui sembrava stesse guardandosi intorno e quando si voltò verso di noi alzò una mano. Scattai rapido una foto, senza nemmeno controllare, guidato più dall’istinto che altro. Jon tornò presto a concentrarsi sulla partita ed io provai a fare lo stesso.  
Il calcio di inizio era a favore della squadra avversaria e tutto quello che capivo era, più che altro, dovuto ai commenti di Paul e Denis. Dopo più di un anno sarei dovuto riuscire a comprendere un po’ di più quel che stavo vedendo, ma non mi era mai interessato veramente sapere più del necessario che mi serviva per scrivere gli articoli del giornale della scuola. Il primo quarto d’ora, comunque, era stato noioso; le squadre erano allo stesso livello e nessuno riusciva davvero a superare l’altro, anche scattare foto non sembrava molto affascinante.  
“Perfino io mi rendo conto che tutto ciò è particolarmente noioso,” sbuffai tornando a sedere.  
“E vorrei dire che è solo perché stai iniziando a capirne qualcosa e c’è di peggio,” mi rispose Paul, “ma in effetti per fare di peggio bisogna impegnarcisi abbastanza.”  
Provai a vedere se avrei potuto scattare qualche foto restando al mio posto, ma non era il massimo. Per quel che stava succedendo, comunque, era sufficiente.

Potevano essere passati cinque minuti, come cinque ore per quel che mi sembrava, quando Denis si fece attento. “Sembra che Jon si sia finalmente deciso a giocare come si deve!”  
Mi alzai per seguire per bene l’azione ed essere pronto a immortalarla sulla mia telecamera se fosse stato necessario. E lo fu. Dopo un paio di passaggi precisi con un compagno di squadra, Jon tirò in porta e riuscì a segnare. Stavo sorridendo mentre facevo gli ultimi scatti e intanto i nostri tifosi stavano già esultando.  
“Era ora, maledizione!” fu il commento di Denis, alzandosi e raggiungendomi. Mi diede una leggera spallata e disse: “Ehi, Colbert, dimmi che hai fatto delle foto a tutta l’azione e non solo al culo del nostro amico.”  
“Cos...” Lo guardai a bocca aperta, rosso peggio dei suoi capelli, e lui si mise a ridere. “Vaffanculo, Leary!” esclamai voltandomi verso il campo.  
“Beh, non ha tutti i torti, un tiro del genere andava immortalato, anche se a te non interessa.”  
La voce del mio coinquilino mi fece arrossire ancora di più, tanto che ero sicuro sarei potuto andare a fuoco, e tutto quello che riuscii a ribattere fu: “Piantatela!”  
Quel gol, comunque, era riuscito a smuovere la partita, sembrava ci fosse più azione in campo; noi che volevamo mantenere il vantaggio ottenuto e loro che tentavano almeno di pareggiare. Però andando avanti c’era qualcosa che non mi tornava, Jon era sempre tallonato da un tizio della squadra avversaria. Sapevo che era normale marcare i vari giocatori, specie i più forti, ma era anche sempre un po’ troppo vicino per i miei gusti – e non nello stesso modo in cui pensavo che Denis gli fosse troppo vicino. Quando il primo tempo finì mi voltai a guardare i miei due amici, perplesso. “Ma il numero quattro non è stato un po’ troppo esagerato?”  
“Sì, un paio di volte ho temuto che commettesse qualche fallo,” convenne Denis.  


Il secondo tempo vide gli avversari molto più agguerriti, in pochi minuti dalla ripresa riuscirono a pareggiare grazie a un calcio d’angolo e un giocatore particolarmente bravo nel colpo di testa. Speravo che questo avrebbe allentato la presa su Jon, ma non fu così; il numero quattro riusciva a stargli appiccicato qualsiasi cosa tentasse di fare per liberarsene. Sembrava che, per evitare che finisse ai piedi nemici, la nostra squadra stesse evitando di passargli palla e che Jon non ne fosse troppo dispiaciuto. Ovviamente non era l’unico bravo, anche se avevo sentito Paul e Denis chiedersi cosa avesse in mente l’allenatore con una scelta del genere e se non fosse stato meglio sostituirlo del tutto.  
La risposta arrivò non molti minuti dopo, o per lo meno immaginai che quello che seguì fosse stato tutto pianificato in qualche modo. Cogliendo tutti di sorpresa, Jon riuscì a sfuggire al suo marcatore e recuperò la palla, correndo poi verso la porta avversaria dove riuscì a segnare il secondo gol. La gioia della nostra squadra era pari solo alla rabbia dell’altra e mi trovai istintivamente a cercare il numero quattro; mentre scattavo un’altra foto pensai che ci fosse qualcosa che non mi piaceva nel suo sguardo.  
Come c’era da aspettarselo le cose non andarono meglio dopo quel momento, almeno non per Jon, e se possibile gli andavano peggio. Dal lato positivo, l’altra squadra non sembrava riuscire a concentrarsi abbastanza dal finire un’azione. Lo stress dello svantaggio, specie man mano che si avvicinava il termine della partita, lo sapevo anche io, portava anche a essere meno attenti e a commettere più facilmente dei falli, quello a cui nessuno era preparato era quello che stava per accadere.  
La nostra squadra era di nuovo in possesso palla, dopo averla fregata da sotto i piedi avversari, e Jon stava cercando di liberarsi nuovamente. Il numero quattro si era fatto più pressante arrivando a ottenere un cartellino giallo per averlo trattenuto per la maglia.  
“Era ora che l’arbitro facesse qualcosa!” esclamò Denis alle mie spalle ed io ridacchiai.  
Non gli avevo mai parlato della mia “cotta” per Jon, ma lo aveva capito e a modo suo, con tutti i suoi punzecchiamenti, si era rivelato un amico per non avermi né giudicato né aver detto qualcosa.  
Ero ancora distratto dalle mie riflessioni quando Jon riuscì di nuovo a ottenere palla; aveva da poco superato la metà campo quando il fido marcatore fu di nuovo su di lu... Il grido di dolore di Jon, ora a terra, mi fece cadere la Nikon di mano mentre osservavo la scena a occhi spalancati. Per fortuna della macchina fotografica, era appesa al collo. Non ero sicuro nemmeno di essere in grado di muovermi mentre paramedici e infermieri si affrettavano attorno a lui.  
Sentii una mano sulla spalla e mi voltai trovandomi di fronte Paul. Provai a dire qualcosa, ma non riuscivo a far altro che muovere le labbra come un pesce, mentre sentivo vicino a me Denis esibirsi in un vasto repertorio di improperi ai danni del numero quattro e dell’arbitro. A un certo punto sembrò accorgersi del mio smarrimento perché mi guardò fisso e disse: “È una cosa seria cazzo, molto seria.” La mano di Paul si strinse di più su di me ed io tornai a guardare in campo; Jon era già stato posizionato su una barella e senza nemmeno pensarci corsi verso di lui.  
Vidi che lo portarono nello spogliatoio, ma quando arrivai la sicurezza mi impedì di avanzare, nonostante le mie insistenze. Rimasi alcuni istanti confuso, prima di capire che avrei dovuto intercettarlo prima che montasse in ambulanza. Ignorai le gambe non abituate a quegli sforzi e percorsi il più velocemente possibile il tragitto fino al campo e puoi fuori, che non mi era mai sembrato così lungo. Non sapevo cosa avrei fatto finché non mi sono ritrovato davanti all’ambulanza, Jon era già dentro quando bloccai un paramedico per un braccio e lo guardai negli occhi, anche se l’immagine era sfuocata dalle lacrime nei miei occhi. “Voglio venire anche io! Devo venire anche io!”  
“Non possiamo, mi dispiace.”  
Cercò di liberarsi, ma lo presi per il davanti della giacca. Sentivo le guance in fiamme e la gola già irritata dall’aria che avevo inalato durante la corsa, ma non potevo aspettare di stare meglio. Cercai il suo sguardo, guardandolo fisso mentre incominciai a implorarlo. “No, no! La prego, mi faccia salire. Non mi lasci qui, per favore. Per favore! Per favore...” ripetei, ora con un filo di voce, mentre mi lasciai andare appena contro di lui, esausto e terrorizzato che mi avrebbe lasciato lì. Volevo stargli accanto il più possibile, anche se sapevo che non avrei potuto fare nulla per lui e, dal poco che vedevo, non ero nemmeno sicuro che Jon si rendesse conto di chi avesse attorno.  
L’uomo mi resse per le braccia e sospirò, poi mi spinse appena verso l’ambulanza. “Sali, presto.”

I lamenti di Jon mentre stavamo andando in ospedale mi avrebbero accompagnato a lungo, assieme al profondo senso di impotenza nell’essere lì senza poter fare nulla. Nemmeno i paramedici sembravano fare nulla, però, e questo non mi piaceva. Sì, gli avevano bloccato la gamba e lo avevano legato come un pacco, e forse gli avevano anche dato qualcosa per il dolore, sembrava piuttosto confuso su cosa stesse accadendo, ma per quel che ne sapevo poteva anche esser stato causato dallo shock.  
“Perché non gli date qualcosa?” domandai, ma nessuno dei due uomini presenti mi rispose. “Non è giusto che soffra così. Ehi.”  
L’uomo con cui avevo parlato mi lanciò appena un’occhiata, poi tornò a controllare un aggeggio attaccato a Jon tramite il dito indice della mano sinistra.  
“Non potete dargli qualcosa? Un po’ di morfina, non lo so, siete voi gli esperti!” dissi dopo poco. Sentivo le parole uscire più dure di quelle che avrei voluto normalmente, ma non mi importava. “E perché non siamo ancora arrivati, non può andare più veloce?”  
Mi guardai intorno, cercando di vedere attraverso le parti libere del finestrino dove eravamo e quanto mancava, ma non si capiva nulla. E più passava il tempo più mi sentivo isterico e mi rendevo conto del mio corpo che tremava, e stringere le mani sui braccioli della sedia dove ero seduto non sembrava sufficiente abbastanza da calmarmi.  
“Stiamo facendo tutto quello che dobbiamo,” disse infine l’uomo. “Si calmi, il suo amico non è in pericolo di vita.”  
Non ci riuscivo, ma venni praticamente ignorato finché non arrivammo in ospedale e fui lasciato nella sala d’attesa del pronto soccorso dove, assieme solo a molta altra gente estranea, non potevo sfogarmi con nessuno. Fortunatamente dopo non molto arrivò il signor Ferguson, l’allenatore, assieme a Paul e Denis, e quando gli dissi che non sapevo niente andò a parlare con un’infermiera.  
“Lo stanno operando al ginocchio,” ci spiegò quando tornò. “Non possiamo fare niente per ora.”

Il “per ora” durò quella che mi era sembrata un’eternità. Non avevamo altro da fare che attendere e camminare su e giù per i corridoi. Denis continuava ancora a inveire e ogni tanto se ne usciva a fumare una sigaretta, io ero per lo più esausto e mi accorsi solo mentre parlavo con Paul che avevo ancora la macchina fotografica appesa al collo. La tolsi e la diedi al mio amico, non ricordavo se c’erano foto di quanto era successo e non volevo ritrovarmi a scoprirlo. “Tienimela tu, per favore.”  
Denis tornò dalla sua ennesima pausa sigaretta con dei panini per tutti e, in effetti, era già ora di cena. Nonostante questo... “Grazie, ma non ho fame,” risposi, posando il sacchetto sulla sedia accanto alla mia.  
“Digiunare non servirà a niente, meglio che tu sia in forze per quando si riprende.”  
“Denis ha ragione,” concordò Paul. “Se vuoi ti imbocco come un bambino. Vieni, Stevie,” disse, strappò un pezzo dal suo panino e cercò di imboccarmi.  
“Idiota!” sbottai spingendolo appena, ma riuscì a farmi sorridere un poco.  
Alla fine, mangiai e ringraziai di nuovo Denis, e quando ebbi finito l’allenatore fu di nuovo con noi, era sparito una mezz’oretta prima per fare una telefonata.  
“L’intervento è finito. Hanno portato Jon in camera, ma sta ancora dormendo,” ci informò.  
Sentii il cuore riprendere a battere velocemente. “Come sta?”  
“L’operazione è andata bene e non ci sono state complicazioni, ma per avere delle certezze bisogna attendere fino a che non gli tolgano il gesso. Questo è tutto quello che hanno potuto dirmi.”  
“In quale stanza è?”  
Avrei voluto chiederlo io, ma Denis mi aveva anticipato. Il signor Ferguson ci accompagnò, ma disse che non sapeva se ci avrebbero fatto entrare.

Come prevedibile non lo fecero. Oramai mi ero anche abituato alle sedie scomode delle sale d’attesa, tanto che mi stavo per appisolare quando un’infermiera venne a dirci che Jon si era svegliato e, se volevamo, potevamo entrare. “Non più di due alla volta.”  
Io ero già scattato nella stanza, non preoccupandomi di chi venisse dietro di me. Quando sentì la porta aprirsi, Jon si voltò verso di me e sorrise appena, ancora intontito dalle medicine probabilmente. Cercai di cacciare le lacrime e mi schiarii la gola mentre lo raggiungevo; nonostante questo non riuscii a dire altro che un “Ehi” per paura di scoppiare di nuovo a piangere.  
“Ehi,” ripeté lui.  
Rimasi a fissarlo incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa; avrei voluto toccarlo, sapere che non mi stavo sognando tutto, ma avevo paura della sua reazione, o che se lo avessi fatto sarebbe sparito come una bolla di sapone.  
“Amico, sei proprio uno straccio.” Denis mi tolse dalla responsabilità di dire altro apparendo accanto a me.  
Jon si spostò appena per guardarlo e ribatté un debole: “Anche tu.”  
Denis si appoggiò senza problemi al letto e avrei voluto avere la sua scioltezza mentre rimanevo a guardarli scambiarsi brevi battute quasi come un intruso. Poi Jon chiese com’era andata la partita e trasalii, non ci avevo pensato minimamente; Leary invece doveva aver saputo che lo avrebbe chiesto, perché rispose immediatamente.  
“Tre a due per noi. Pensavano che senza di te sarebbe stato facile batterci, ma li abbiamo fatti ricredere.”  
Jon ridacchiò appena, poi si voltò verso di me. “Hai fotografato tutto? Voglio vedere l’ultimo gol.”  
Lo guardai a bocca aperta, preso in contropiede. “Io...”  
Denis ridacchiò. “Difficile, ti è stato tutto il tempo accanto come un fedele cagnolino.”  
A quelle parole abbassai la testa, rosso come un peperone, e strinsi i pugni. Avrei voluto ribattere qualcosa, ma non ne ebbi tempo.  
“Grazie.”  
Tornai di scatto a guardarlo, stupito, e riuscii a balbettare un: “Prego.”  
“Va beh, vuole vederti anche il mister,” fece Denis alzandosi. “Gli dico che può entrare.”  
“Oh, sì. Esco anche...”  
“No, tu resta pure,” mi bloccò lui e uscì.  
Quando Ferguson entrò, il suo sollievo fu ben visibile. “Ehi, ragazzo, sei stato grande oggi. Abbiamo vinto.”  
Jon annuì. “Me lo ha detto Denis. Co-come sto?”  
“Non mi hanno detto molto, ma l’operazione è andata bene, quindi ora devi solo pensare a rimetterti in piedi. Hanno chiesto tutti di te; gli ho detto di lasciarti riposare per oggi, ma probabilmente verranno domani a festeggiare.”  
Jon ridacchiò.  
“Ah!” riprese l’allenatore, “domani verrà anche tua madre. Sono riuscito a contattarla solo poco fa e ha detto sarebbe venuta con tuo fratello.”  
“Grazie.”  
“Bene, c’è un altro tuo amico che vuole salutarti, quindi ora vi lascio. Se serve qualcosa fammi chiamare, capito Jon?”  
“Certo, grazie.”  
“Di nulla, figliolo. Ci vediamo.”  
Ferguson mi fece un cenno di saluto e uscì. Io ero rimasto in disparte per non disturbare, ma a quel punto mi avvicinai di nuovo al letto. “Jon... io...”  
Lui mi guardò incerto ed io riuscii a dire solo: “Mi dispiace.”  
“Stephen, Jon...” Paul sorrise appena raggiungendoci. “Quello è stato uno stronzo, ma tu sei stato grande con quei due gol.”  
“Grazie.”  
Paul si strinse nelle spalle e poi si rivolse verso di me. “Ti aspetto per tornare a casa?”  
“Io...”  
“No.” La voce di Jon era quasi spaventata pronunciando quella singola parola ed io mi voltai verso di lui. Mi stava fissando serio e allungò una mano verso la mia. Gliela strinsi d’istinto mentre lui riprese a parlare. “Resta, per favore.”  
Annuii debolmente e tornai a guardare Paul. “No, grazie.”  
Il mio amico ridacchiò. “Ci vediamo. Buona notte, ragazzi.”

Ci era voluto un po’ per convincere le infermiere a farmi rimanere, ma ero stato irremovibile, non me ne sarei andato in nessun caso, e alla fine avevano ceduto. Quando la mattina dopo mi svegliai fu perché Jon mi strinse la mano. Mi ero addormentato dopo aver appoggiato la testa alle braccia incrociate sul letto e ora la schiena mi stava facendo male, ma la ignorai mentre mi sollevai per guardarlo. Non mi ero accorto di avergli tenuto la mano per tutto quel tempo e ora ero un po’ preoccupato.  
“Stephen... Cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Mi hai chiesto tu di restare...” Mi morsi l’interno della guancia e cercai di capire qualcosa dal suo sguardo, ma lo vidi solo sorpreso.  
“Oh, probabilmente ero ancora sotto l’effetto della morfina... mi dispiace.”  
“No,” abbassai la testa, imbarazzato, “sarei rimasto comunque.”  
“Oh, non dovevi... cioè...”  
“È tutto a posto, se per te va bene.”  
“Sì, certo.” Lo vidi sorridere, poi strinse gli occhi un paio di volte prima di dire: “Mi sa che sono ancora un po’ assonnato.”  
“Dormi pure.”  
Gli sorrisi di rimando e lo osservai tornare nel mondo dei sogni indotto dai farmaci. Gli strinsi di più la mano con entrambe le mie, fintanto che potevo farlo, e rimasi a vegliarlo. Non era una cosa che mi pesava, anzi, lo consideravo un piacere; anche se ovviamente avrei preferito non fosse successo nulla. A un certo punto mi sporsi verso di lui per spostargli un ricciolo dalla fronte. Era un gesto inutile, così come lo era stato appoggiare la testa contro la sua, tempia contro tempia, e sussurrargli “Ti amo” all’orecchio, ma sarebbe anche potuto essere tutto il coraggio che avrei avuto, l’altra mano ancora salda attorno alla sua.  
Mi ero appena rimesso a sedere quando sentii qualcuno entrare nella stanza e mi voltai; quando vidi una donna e un ragazzo che non conoscevo, sicuramente la mamma e il fratello di Jon. Mi alzai di scatto, lasciandogli la mano e schiarendomi la gola. “Buon giorno,” dissi.  
La donna mi sorrise cordiale. “Buon giorno. Sei stato qui con mio figlio da ieri?”  
“Io... sì.” Annuii anche con la testa; ero quasi sull’attenti anche se immagino da fuori l’immagine potesse essere divertente, era una donna piuttosto minuta.  
Lei sorrise. “Grazie per tutto.”  
“Non è stato un problema. Ora vi lascio soli, scusate.”  
Mi diressi fuori dalla stanza senza attendere oltre, chiedendomi cosa sarebbe successo. Ora che c’erano loro la mia presenza non era più necessaria, mi sentivo triste, anche se ero contento che ci fosse la sua famiglia con lui. Mi diressi alla macchinetta del caffè e ne presi uno; per fortuna era domenica, non sarei mai riuscito a tornare a lezione. Feci dietrofront e mi trovai davanti il fratello di Jon. “Oh.”  
Sorrise e si strinse nelle spalle. “Jon sta ancora dormendo, non c’è molto da fare lì. Mi chiamo Larry.”  
“Stephen,” dissi soltanto, stringendo la mano che mi aveva porto.  
“Ti va di farmi un po’ di compagnia, Stephen?”  
Annuii mentre lo guardai prendere un caffè a sua volta, poi ci sedemmo su due delle sedie presenti in quell’angolo del corridoio. Restammo a sorseggiare le nostre bevande per un po’, poi Larry disse: “Scusa la domanda brutale, ma... sei il ragazzo di Jon?”  
“Co-cosa?!” Lo guardai sconvolto, probabilmente ero anche diventato di un’intensa tonalità di rosso, e balbettai la risposta. “No... no, niente affatto.”  
Lui annuì e tornò a guardare nel bicchiere tra le sue mani. “Non è facile capire mio fratello, non ti dice molte cose. Pensavo...” Sospirò. “Sarei stato contento per lui se avesse trovato qualcuno che riuscisse a stargli accanto.”  
“Non è difficile per niente stargli accanto,” mi ritrovai a dire. “È molto intelligente, simpatico ed è anche...” mi bloccai pensando a quello che stavo per dire e abbassai la testa, di nuovo imbarazzato.  
Larry ridacchiò. “Gliele hai mai dette queste cose?”  
Feci di no con la testa e lui riprese. “Jon non è una cattiva persona, anche se non ricambiasse i tuoi sentimenti non te lo farebbe pesare.”  
“Non... Dio, è davvero così ovvio?” Non riuscivo a pensare ad altro in quel momento.  
“Hai passato la notte accanto a lui e gli stavi tenendo la mano mentre dormiva. Non sono cose che fai per un amico qualunque.”  
Iniziai ad annuire, ma a metà mi venne un dubbio atroce e alzai la testa verso di lui. “Dici che l’ha capito anche tua madre?”  
“Molto probabilmente, sì,” rispose con un ghigno.  
“Oddio...”  
Il mio imbarazzo doveva essere molto divertente per lui, dato che scoppiò di nuovo a ridere. Quando ebbe finito si alzò. “Vado a vedere se si è svegliato. Torni dentro con me?”  
“No, non voglio disturbare. Pensavo di tornare a casa, dato che ci siete voi.”  
“Io non posso rimanere, e non so che intenzione ha mia madre. Potresti attendere un po’, per qualsiasi evenienza.”  
“Oh. Va bene, grazie.”  
Larry mi lasciò da solo ed io iniziai di nuovo a percorrere il corridoio che già avevo imparato a conoscere il giorno prima. Quelli erano i momenti in cui, irrazionalmente, arrivavo a invidiare i fumatori... almeno avevano qualcosa da fare. Scesi fino al giardino dell’ospedale tanto per fare qualcosa, ma dopo un veloce giro tornai indietro, fermandomi solo al bar interno per comprare un panino.  
Non potevano essere passate molto più di un paio d’ore quando Larry e sua madre uscirono dalla stanza di Jon e la donna mi si avvicinò.  
“Stephen, giusto?”  
Annuii e lei sorrise. “Jon ti considera davvero un grande amico.”  
“Ne- ne sono contento. Anche per me è uno dei miei amici più cari.”  
“Mi fa piacere. Anche Larry ha detto che sembri un bravo ragazzo.”  
“Grazie.”  
“Posso chiederti un favore?” domandò lei, posandomi una mano sul braccio.  
“Certo.”  
“Io devo tornare a casa, e non potrei comunque occuparmi di lui come si deve. Puoi stare attento ogni tanto che faccia quel che deve? È testardo e ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo controlli.”  
Cercai di non ridere e annuii di nuovo. “Va bene, signora Leibowitz.”  
“Grazie mille.” Strinse la presa un attimo e poi mi lasciò andare. “Buona giornata, Stephen.”  
“Arrivederci,” dissi e poi salutai Larry.  
Quando si allontanarono bussai alla porta della camera di Jon ed entrai. Ora era completamente sveglio e mi guardava stupito.  
“Non pensavo fossi ancora qui.”  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle e sorrisi, avvicinandomi; mi sentivo più sicuro di come ero stato negli ultimi tempi. “Non avevo di meglio da fare. E mi hanno informato che qualcuno, qui, ha bisogno di esser badato, per fargli fare il bravo.”  
Jon fece una faccia strana e scoppiai a ridere. “Sapevo che il momento in cui avresti incontrato mio fratello sarebbe stata la fine,” borbottò.  
“In realtà me lo ha detto tua madre.”  
Ora mi fissava con occhi ancora più spalancati di prima. “Cosa? Oddio... cosa ti ha detto?”  
Scrollai le spalle. “Solo di tenerti sotto controllo perché sei testardo.”  
Lo vidi rilassarsi e tirare un sospiro di sollievo. “Non importa che resti oltre, sarai stanco.”  
“No, voglio. E te l’ho detto non ho di meglio da fare.”  
“Va bene, allora puoi andare a cercare delle parole crociate? Mi sto di già annoiando.”  
Ridacchiai di nuovo e acconsentii.  
Quando tornai, però, si era di nuovo addormentato; posai il giornale sul mobiletto accanto al letto e mi sedetti sulla sedia lì vicina. Larry aveva ragione, Jon non mi avrebbe fatto pesare niente. Dovevo solo capire se io ero pronto ad accettare un rifiuto, ma avrei avuto ancora tempo per rifletterci, non volevo dirglielo mentre era bloccato in un letto d’ospedale.


End file.
